First Love
by AmelRizu
Summary: [Chap 3 Up!] Banyak orang berkata cinta pertama tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan begitu saja karena itu adalah moment bagaimana pertama kalinya kita merasa sesuatu hal yang baru disana./"Anyeonghaseyo, Kim Luhan imnida.."/"Kyung, kau tahu siapa nama namja itu?"/"...rumornya dia itu pembunuh berdarah dingin..."/GS/pairing: Hunhan - Kaisoo - Chanbaek. fokus Hunhan couple!
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

.

Author: "Ame95"

.

Cast:

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun a.k.a Wu Sehun

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

DO. Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

.

.

Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu)

.

**Ide 100% murni dari pemikiran sendiri, FF ini hanya milik Ame saja. Maaf kalau judul dan alur cerita terlalu umum.**

.

**Kalau tidak suka sebaiknya 'Close' saja. Mohon hargai usaha 'Ame' dalam berkarya. 'Ame' juga masih baru dalam dunia FF jadi mohon dimaklumkan. Terimakasih,**

.

.

"_Kaulah cinta pertama yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan."_

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Banyak orang berkata cinta pertama tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan begitu saja karena itu adalah moment bagaimana pertama kalinya kita merasa sesuatu hal yang baru disana. Jantung yang tiba-tiba akan berdebar tidak jelas, rasa gugup dan pipi yang akan tiba-tiba bersemu, rasa saling ingin memiliki dan menjaga satu sama lain, rasa cemburu yang membuat kita harus saling percaya satu sama lain dan masih banyak lagi.

Kalau berkata cinta pertama, aku teringat pada seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. ia tinggi dan sangat tampan. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum, duniaku benar-benar hanya tertuju padanya saja. Enam tahun sudah berlalu, Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpaku disana? Apa kau tetap rajin membersihkan apartemenmu? Apa kau masih memasang tampang menyebalkan itu seperti saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu? Ck, kuharap pertanyaan terakhirku itu tidak benar. Aku tak ingin usahaku waktu itu menjadi sia-sia.

.

.

_~Flashback~_

Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran segera akan dimulai. Seluruh siswa-siswi segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Keadaan koridor saat itu seketika menjadi sangat sepi.

-Srek-

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan(?) seorang guru cantik tapi tidak secantik sifatnya.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Selamat pagi saem(?)" jawab siswa-siswi dikelas itu serempak.

"Hari ini, seperti gosip yang kalian sebarkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kelas ini akan kedatangan anak baru pindahan dari London. Silahkan nona Kim perkenalkan diri anda."

Masuklah seorang yeoja manis berambut coklat lurus sedada dengan poni menutup dahinya. Dia tersenyum lembut pada seluruh penghuni kelas itu sebelum membungkukkan dirinya –memberi salam-.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kim Luhan imnida. Mohon kerja samanya selama satu tahun ini." Ucapnya dan membuat seluruh namja dikelas menganga melihatnya.

Ya, siapa yang tidak akan menganga melihat wajah cantik Luhan dan mendengar suara merdu Luhan? Oh~ dia benar-benar perfect.

"Baiklah, pengenalannya selesai. Kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong sebelah sana nona Kim." Menunjuk kursi kosong yang memang sudah disediakan untuk Luhan.

"Gamsahabnida saem." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang akan menjadi tempatnya selama satu tahun berada dikelas ini.

Menyadari seluruh mata namja dikelas itu terus menatap Luhan yang sudah duduk manis dibangkunya. Jesicca menggebrak mejanya, "Semua fokus! Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. sekarang buka halaman 67."

Seluruh siswa-siswi mulai fokus kedepan memandang Jesicca yang mulai menjelaskan materi kimia hari ini, kecuali sepasang mata yang diam-diam terus menatap murid baru itu.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang menatapku.' Batin Luhan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi seluruh siswa-siswi diruangan itu sampai akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada sosok namja dengan rambut hitam kelam dan kulit seputih susu yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang.

Walaupun pemuda itu terlihat sedang menunduk membaca bukunya dan poni rambutnya yang sedikit menutup daerah matanya tapi Luhan yakin pemuda itu yang sedang menatapnya.

.

.

"Kyung, kau tahu siapa nama namja itu?" tanya Luhan pada salah satu teman barunya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. "Oh, dia Wu Sehun. ada apa Lu?"

"Dia teman sekelas kita kan?" tanya Luhan dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. "Lalu kenapa dia sendirian saja disana? Bukannya dikantin ini banyak anak-anak yang sekelas dengan kita?"

"Jadi kau belum tahu? dia siswa pertama yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini." ucap Baekhyun dan mendapat respon penuh dari Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"

"Kau tak lihat ekspresi wajahnya? Dari awal masuk disekolah ini dia tidak pernah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan rumornya dia itu pembunuh berdarah dingin. Siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya, dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang itu. sangat disayangkan bukan? Padahal wajahnya sangat tampan tapi kepribadiannya terlalu menakutkan." ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit memajukan badannya kepada Luhan.

"O-oh ya? apa benar? Aku tidak percaya dia sejahat itu Baek. Itu kan baru rumor, rumor tidak selamanya nyata."

Baekhyun menormalkan kembali posisinya, "Iya sih, apa lagi belum ada saksi nyata dari rumor yang beredar. Tapi lihat saja, wajah datar dan tatapan dinginnya itu sudah sangat mengerikan Lu. Seperti dia akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup. Aish! kenapa aku jadi merinding seperti ini."

"Haha, Kau terlalu berlebihan Baek." Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Lu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "A-anio, kau biacara apa sih Kyung. Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan orang aneh seperti itu." Luhan mengambil minumannya dan langsung meminumnya.

.

.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Mengingat rumor yang diceritakan Baekhyun kemarin, membuat rasa penasaran Luhan sangat besar pada pemuda poker face itu. Setiap saat Luhan selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu, bahkan sampai menyewa seseorang untuk mencari informasi tentang seorang Wu Sehun.

Tidak terasa kegiatan menstalker Luhan sudah genap satu minggu. Selama satu minggu itu banyak fakta yang Luhan ketahui tentang pemuda itu. Ternyata Sehun adalah anak dari salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh dan disegani di negara ini, ia juga anak terpandai disekolah ini dan rumor yang mengatakan dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin itu bohong!

Sehun bukan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tampangnya memang sudah seperti itu sejak kecil. Seorang yeoja yang dulu sempat ditolak cintanyalah yang secara tidak bertanggung jawab menyebarkan rumor itu dan gilanya orang-orang sangat percaya dengan rumor palsu itu.

"Ah~ ternyata rumor itu memang kebohongan belaka. Gila, hanya karena ditolak cintanya sampai melakukan hal itu. ck! Memalukan sekali." Cibir Luhan mengingat gadis yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Woy, ngomong sendiri! Kau sudah gila?" ucap namja berkulit tan yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya.

"OMO!" seru Luhan kaget. "Yak! Kau itu mengagetkanku saja, ck! Tapi tidak heran juga sih kalau mengingat kulit hitammu itu." ejek Luhan.

"Ya, ya, mulai deh pelecehannya. Asal noona tahu saja ya, berkat wajah tampan dan kulit hitam exotic yang sering kau hina ini aku menjadi salah satu namja yang sangat dipuja-puja yeoja diluar sana."

"What? Tampan? Hidung pesek seperti ini menjadi pujaan yeoja-yeoja? Jangan bermimpi dirimu nak!" Luhan melempar bantal sofa tepat diwajah Jongin.

"Yak! Kau ingin merusak wajah tampanku eoh?" protes Jongin dan melemparkan bantal kepada Luhan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi.

"Ya... Ya... kau tidak sopan sekali pada noonamu Kkamjong!" teriak Luhan

.

.

"Baiklah, tugas kesenian yang akan dikumpulkan minggu depan adalah tugas individu tapi dikerjakan secara berkelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Tugasnya melukis sesuatu yang unik berhubungan dengan partner kalian masing-masing. Kalian bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi teman kelompok kalian. Bagi kelompok yang mendapat nilai terbaik akan mendapat sesuatu dariku. Jadi, selamat mengerjakan dan Selamat siang!" Eunhyuk meninggalkan kelas.

Tak lama kemudian meja Luhan sudah dipenuhi dengan namja-namja –minus Sehun- yang notabenenya adalah fans-fans Luhan yang ingin menjadi teman sekelompok Luhan.

"Luhan denganku saja. "

"Tidak, denganku saja Luhan."

"Luhan denganku saja, kau tak perlu susah-susah mengerjakannya karena aku yang akan mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Jangan Luhan, lukisannya sangat jelek. Denganku saja, aku pandai melukis."

"Luhan jangan dengan mereka. mereka semua playboy, denganku saja yang masih single."

"Luhan, kau cantik sekali. Omoooo, eommaaa... lamarkan Luhannie sekarang untukku~" *abaikan saja yang ini -_-*

'Luhannie?! Dia kira dia siapa memanggilku seperti itu?' batin Luhan jengkel.

-Brak-

Luhan menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal tapi tetap terlihat imut.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya pilihan sendiri." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk -memberi salam- sebentar lalu berjalan menuju bangku pojok.

Seluruh mata hanya menatap Luhan dalam diam. Mereka tidak berani jika ini sudah berhubungan dengan seorang... Wu Sehun.

"Hay, kau sudah punya teman berkelompok?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat dan masih membaca bukunya.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh jadi teman kelompokmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau sudah punya calon teman kelompok?"

"Berisik! aku tak butuh teman kelompok." Jawab Sehun sedikit membentak karena merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan membacanya.

"Tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu. bukankah tadi Eunhyuk saem mengatakan ini dikerjakan secara kelompok? Jadi seharusnya kau menerimaku." Paksa Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, walaupun Luhan sedikit merinding dengan tatapan itu tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Diam berarti iya. Baiklah sekarang kita resmi menjadi partner Sehun-ah." Luhan memaksa memegang telapak tangan Sehun tanda mereka bersalaman. Seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas sana sontak kaget melihat tingkah berani Luhan.

"Berani sekali anak itu." Bisik seorang yeoja pada temannya.

"Ya, dia berani sekali berhubungan dengan Sehun. Apa dia tidak tahu rumor itu?" Bisik yeoja lain.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya dan berdiri menatap Luhan secara intens. Seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas terdiam dan sangat was-was, keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipis mereka. Apalagi mengingat rumor yang selama ini beredar membuat mereka sangat yakin hari ini mereka akan menjadi saksi nyata dari rumor itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Luhan, ia hanya membalas tatapan Sehun dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu meluluhkan seluruh namja yang melihatnya.

"Terserah!" ucap Sehun dingin. Ia menarik tasnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar. Membuat semua siswa didalam kelas itu menatap tidak percaya.

"GOMAWO SEHUN-AH!" teriak Luhan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gomawo.. Gomawo.. buat yang udah baca FF abal-abal ini. Hehe...**

.

.

**Kalau ingin review untuk kasih saran silahkan, kritik juga silahkan. Tapi, mohon pakai tata bahasa yang sopan ya. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love**

.

Author: "Ame95"

.

Cast:

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun a.k.a Wu Sehun

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

DO. Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

.

.

Slight Cast:

Baro

.

.

Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu atau mungkin akan tetap seperti ini.)

.

**Ide 100% murni dari pemikiran sendiri, FF ini hanya milik Ame saja. Maaf kalau judul terlalu umum.**

.

**Alur ceritanya sudah sangat umum. Jadi, kalau tidak suka sebaiknya 'Close' saja. Mohon hargai usaha 'Ame' dalam berkarya. 'Ame' juga masih baru dalam dunia FF jadi mohon dimaklumkan. Terimakasih,**

.

.

"_Kaulah cinta pertama yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan."_

.

.

_Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya dan berdiri menatap Luhan secara intens. Seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas terdiam dan sangat was-was, keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipis mereka. Apalagi mengingat rumor yang selama ini beredar membuat mereka sangat yakin hari ini mereka akan menjadi saksi nyata dari rumor itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Luhan, ia hanya membalas tatapan Sehun dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu meluluhkan seluruh namja yang melihatnya._

"_Terserah kau saja!" ucap Sehun dingin. Ia menarik tasnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar. Membuat semua siswa didalam kelas itu menatap tidak percaya._

"_GOMAWO SEHUN-AH!" teriak Luhan._

.

.

Happy reading ^^,

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk"

Pria dengan setelan hitam-hitam memasuki ruangan besar. Dengan tegap dan sopan ia berjalan menuju kearah seorang pria separuh baya namun masih terlihat tampan dan gagah sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang hampir memenuhi mejanya.

Pria itu membungkukkan badannya, "Selamat siang tuan,"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan anak itu?" tanyanya tanpa berpaling dari kertas-kertas berduitnya.

"Maafkan kami, tuan. Kami belum bisa menemukannya, dia sangat pintar menghilangkan jejaknya agar kami sulit mencarinya. Tapi kami akan tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa menemukannya."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini?!" tanya pria itu sinis.

"Tujuan saya datang kesini ingin memberitahu perkembangan penyelidikan kami, tuan. Dari beberapa informasi dan data-data yang kami temukan. Kami mecurigai tiga negara yang menjadi tempat persembunyian anak itu tuan."

Pria separuh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pria berjas hitam itu. "Dimana?"

.

.

"Lu, kau yakin ingin satu kelompok dengan namja aneh itu?"

Luhan mengangguk malas karena ini sudah yang ketiga puluh kalinya Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Lu~ bagaimana kalau kau satu kelompok dengan salah satu diantara kami saja?" tawar Baekhyun yang mendapat gelengan yang ketiga puluh kalinya juga dari Luhan.

Oh, Apa kalian tidak bosan mengatakan hal itu sampai berulang kali?! Luhan saja sampai bosan menanggapi jawaban kalian. Lihatlah, wajah cantik Luhan saat ini sudah ia tekuk kayak baju kusut.

"Lu~ ka-"

"Stop Kyung~, kau juga stop~" menunjuk Baekhyun yang sudah ancang-ancang ingin berbicara.

Luhan sudah kehabisan kesabaran kali ini. Ayolah, bukankah hari minggu ini mereka berencana untuk have fun? Tapi kenapa sedari tadi kedua temannya terus menanyakan hal yang tidak penting -menurut Luhan- sampai berulang-ulang?

"Ayolah, apa kalian berdua akan menyianyiakan waktu have fun kita hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak akan pernah ku ubah jawabannya?! Walaupun kalian bertanya sampai berbusa-busa pun jawabanku akan tetap dan tidak akan berubah. paham?!" ucap Luhan mulai emosi, kedua temannya hanya bisa mengangguk karena tidak berani membantah Luhan lagi.

Entahlah, mereka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya melihat Luhan yang mulai emosi membuat mereka agak takut. Aura lembut dan menyenangkan yang selalu dikeluarkan Luhan tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi aura mencekam yang akan membuat bulu kudukmu sedikit berdiri.

Luhan menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita rencanakan tujuan kita setelah dari sini." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan masih belum berani untuk berbicara.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke toko boneka? Kemarin waktu dalam perjalanan pulang aku melihat boneka bambi yang sangat besar disana. Tapi saat itu aku lupa membawa uang lebih, jadi ku tunda deh belinya. Mumpung ada disini bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Mau ya, mau ya," ucap Luhan manja sambil menunjukkan deer eyes pada kedua temannya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan melihat tingkah Luhan yang langsung berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Padahal belum ada satu menit berlalu tapi Aura mencekam yang barusan mereka rasakan pun seakan lenyap begitu saja dan berganti kembali dengan aura lembut dan menyenangkan seperti biasanya.

"Kyung~ Baek~ mau ya.." bujuk Luhan sambil menatap teman yang berada di depan dan disampingnya bergantian.

Melihat ekspresi imut Luhan seperti anjing(?) yang minta dikasihani. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk bersama.

"Ne~ setelah ini kita ke toko boneka." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan membeli boneka bambi super besarmu itu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Yeay, gomawo Kyungie~ Baekkie~" sorak Luhan senang sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

'Untung saja tadi aku tidak jadi duduk disebelahnya.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Luhan lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas." pekik Baekhyun sambil memberontak dalam pelukan Luhan. Suara keras Baekhyun pun mengundang seluruh pengunjung cafe menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat karena merasa terganggu.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Tatapan tidak bersahabat yang dilayangkan pada mereka pun seketika berubah menjadi tatapan terpesona karena melihat senyum seorang Kim Luhan. omo~ Luhan, semanis itukah dirimu?

"Hehe, mianhae. Aku terlalu senang sih." Jawab Luhan polos. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan gemas mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Yaaaa~ appoooo~" pekik Luhan disusul tawa kedua temannya.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun sedang asik membaca buku diperpustakaan kesayangannya dengan ditemani secangkir susu hangat disampingnya. Sehun orang yang gemar membaca buku. Tidak heran wawasannya sangat luas dan menjadi bintang disekolah.

Beruntung sekali sih kau Wu Sehun. Sudah tampan, punya kulit putih seperti susu, tinggi, tubuh kurus tapi kalau kita lihat dalamnya.. woo... dada dan perut ber'absnya akan menggoda setiap mata yang melihatnya, pintar dan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Wu yang terkenal sukses dimana-mana.

Tidak heran jika waktu ia masih di junior high school dulu, hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat Sehun selalu menerima pernyataan cinta dari salah satu fans-fansnya. Sampai dimana hari itu terjadi dan membuat semua orang termasuk fans fanatiknya tidak berani lagi mendekat kepadanya. Apa lagi kalau bukan rumor yang selalu beredar sampai sekarang?

Tapi dari dasarnya Sehun itu orang yang cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. lagi pula, dengan adanya rumor itu ia sudah tidak perlu capek-capek lagi harus menanggapi pernyataan cinta, surat kaleng dan hadiah-hadiah tidak jelas dari orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai fansnya.

Ya, ia sangat menikmati kehidupan yang sunyi seperti ini. Toh dari kecil kehidupannya memang sudah sunyi bukan? Tidak ada keramaian dan kehangatan seperti keluarga-keluarga yang lainnya karena kedua orangtuanya selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing sampai tidak punya waktu sedikit pun untuknya.

Triiiing~ Triiiiing~

Ponsel Sehun berdering. Tanpa melepas tatapannya dari buku yang dibaca ia langsung menggeser tampilan berwarna hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Ne, Bibi. Wa~"

"_Bibi?"_ potong seseorang diseberang sana.

Sehun melihat tampilan layar ponselnya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia mengetahui kalau yang meneleponnya kali ini bukan kepala pembantu yang sudah dianggap seperti bibinya sendiri.

Bukankah hanya ada tiga orang saja yang tahu nomor ponselnya? Bibi Jung, Appa dan eomma. Lalu ini siapa? Walaupun ia jarang berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya, tapi dia hafal kalau suara eommanya tidak seperti ini.

"Siapa?!" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"_Ya! kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali? Setidaknya kau memberi salam dulu seperti berkata 'yeoboseyo' sebelum bertanya ini siapa." _Celetuk seseorang disebelah sana.

"Kalau tidak penting akan ku matikan."

Baru saja Sehun ingin menekan sesuatu bergambar merah dilayar ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang diseberang sana, buktinya saja suara itu sampai terdengar dengan jelas walaupun Sehun tidak melouspeakernya.

"_YAA~ JANGAN DIMATIKAN~ INI AKU LUHAN. LUHAN PARTNER TUGAS KESENIANMU."_

"Wae?" tanyanya datar.

Terdengar seseorang disana berhembus dengan lega. _"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan kita bisa bertemu untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas kesenian?"_

"Setiap hari kita sudah bertemu."

"_Itukan disekolah. Maksudku bertemu diluar jam sekolah Sehun-ah. Lagi pula kita tidak akan bisa kosentrasi jugakan kalau mengerjakannya disekolah karena pikiran kita pasti akan terbagi pada pelajaran. Jadi, kira-kira kapan dan dimana kita bisa bertemu? Jangan lama-lama, hari pengumpulan semakin dekat." _Ucap Luhan panjang lebar dan membuat Sehun jengah mendengarnya.

"Terserah."

"_Aish! kau itu menyebalkan sekali. Tidak bisa diajak berunding. Ya sudah, karena jawabanmu terserah. Besok sepulang sekolah kita mengerjakannya di apartemenmu. Arraseo!"_

PIP

Baru saja Sehun akan protes, secara sepihak Luhan sudah mematikan teleponnya.

"Ck, sekarang yang tidak sopan itu siapa?" rutuk Sehun sambil menatap datar layar ponselnya yang sudah dalam mode sleep(?).

"Sebentar! dari mana anak ini tahu nomor ponselku?"

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan mereka atau lebih tepatnya Luhan. Saat bel terakhir berbunyi, cepat-cepat dia menghampiri Sehun yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

Merasa seseorang yang mulai masuk dalam list penganggu hidupnya berada disampingnya, Sehun melirik Luhan dengan tatapan menusuk tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh Luhan. Malahan sekarang yeoja cantik itu sedang tersenyum dengan manis padanya.

Melihat senyum manis Luhan, fans-fans Luhan merasa senang dan sedih saat bersaman. Senang karena mereka dapat melihat senyum yang selalu membuat mereka tergila-gila dengan yeoja cantik itu dan sedih karena senyum itu diberikan bukan untuk mereka tapi untuk namja aneh yang terkenal dengan rumor mengerikannya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? Mereka hanya diam-diam cemas melihat Luhan. mereka benar-benar sudah tidak berani melawan rusa betina itu. Sesaat ia memang terlihat seperti rusa manis dan bersahabat, tetapi jika kita sampai membuatnya marah ia juga bisa menjadi rusa betina liar yang sangat menakutkan. Contohnya, seperti kemarin.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu dan tidak pulang-pulang?" tanya Luhan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun berhenti menatap Luhan dan mulai merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan begitu saja keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang langsung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aish! apa aku kurang tampan sampai Luhan lebih suka pada namja aneh itu dari padaku?" gerutu namja bernama Baro yang menjadi salah satu fans Luhan dan mendapat tatapan meremehkan dari anak-anak yang masih berada didalam kelas.

"Ya... kenapa kalian menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu eoh? Kalian iri karena aku sangat tampan?" protes Baro tidak terima.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Sehun. Sebelum Sehun menekan password apartemennya, ia melirik Luhan yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan tidak paham dengan maksud tatapan Sehun. tapi, tidak lama kemudian ia menjadi paham akan maksud Sehun. "Ah~ ne.. ne.." Luhan membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar lalu mulai menekan password apartemennya.

-Cklek-

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sehun sedang membuka pintu apartemennya. Dengan cepat Luhan langsung nyosor masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun. ia takut kalau Sehun akan menutup pintunya sebelum ia masuk kedalam sana.

Bukannya mau berpikiran buruk, hanya berjaga-jaga saja. bagaimana pun inikan keputusan Luhan secara sepihak dan lagi Sehun terlihat sedikit tidak setuju dengan keputusannya. Jadi tidak masalahkan kalau Luhan sedikit berpikir sisi negatifnya? :-D

Saat masuk apartemen Sehun, Luhan dibuat kagum dengan kondisi apartemen Sehun. ia tidak menyangka Sehun yang sangat berantakan dalam berseragam ternyata orang yang rapi dan bersih. Buktinya saja kondisi apatemennya terlihat rapi, bersih dan sangat nyaman. 'daebak~ diluar dugaan ternyata.' Batin Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun akan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Mandi." Jawabnya dan langsung menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Apa dia tidak bisa berkata sedikit lebih panjang lagi? seperti 'aku akan mandi, duduklah disana.' oh iya, dia juga tidak mempersilahkanku duduk. Ck," Gerutu Luhan sambil melirik sinis pintu ruangan yang diyakini ruangan itu adalah kamar Sehun.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luhan meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa. Mumpung si pemilik sedang mandi, sedikit melihat-lihat tidak masalahkan?

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri seluruh ruangan sampai akhirnya ia sekarang sudah berada di dapur. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan itu seperti mencari sesuatu, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju lemari es yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Hm, benar dugaanku. Pantas saja dapurnya sangat bersih dari kotoran dan peralatan dapur. Ternyata dia tidak pernah memasak toh." Gumam Luhan saat melihat tidak ada satu pun bahan makanan di dalam lemari es.

"Jadi selama ini dia terus makan diluar? Ck! Memang orang kaya."

Setelah selesai merazia dapur Sehun, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali keruang tengah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah pintu berwarna black gold yang membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi.

"Ini ruangan apa ya? pintunya terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya." Luhan melirik kearah pintu kamar Sehun. merasa si pemilik apartemen sepertinya belum selesai dengan acara mandinya. Secara perlahan Luhan membuka pintu itu.

-Cklek-

Mata Luhan langsung dimanjakan dengan banyaknya buku-buku yang tertata sangat rapi di rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi disetiap sisi ruangan.

"Wooooaa~ apa ini? perpustakaan atau surganya buku? Banyak sekali."

Luhan benar-benar dibuat kagum olehnya. Apalagi salah satu hobi Luhan selain menyanyi adalah membaca. Jadi setidaknya ia sedikit mencintai/menggilai buku.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya menatapi seluruh isi ruangan itu sampai akhirnya matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto big size yang terdapat pada dinding sebelah baratnya.

Foto itu menampilkan seorang pria berambut blonde sedang memeluk seorang yeoja manis dengan mata pandanya dan namja kecil yang berada dipangkuan yeoja itu dari belakang. Luhan dapat merasakan aura bahagia dalam foto itu saat melihat ketiga orang itu tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

Sebentar... apa namja kecil yang sedang tersenyum itu Sehun? Saat Luhan ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati foto itu, ia mendengar suara pintu yang akan dibuka.

Dengan cepat Luhan menutup pintu itu dan berlari menuju ruang tengah tanpa memperdulikan sendal yang dipakainya itu cukup licin. Namun, naas! saat Luhan tepat berada didepan kamar Sehun, kakinya malah tergelicir dan membuatnya terjungkir kebelakang.

"Kyaaaa~" pekik Luhan sambil menutup matanya.

-HAP(?)-

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan reflek langsung menangkap Luhan. Merasa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya Luhan membuka matanya

-Deg-

Jantung Luhan berdebar begitu cepat dan tidak beraturan saat matanya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat yang selalu memberikan tatapan tajam dan dingin sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gomawo sudah mau membaca FF ini ^^**

.

.

**Makasih buat Rizuchan14 karena sudah memberi beberapa saran dalam pembuatan Chap 2.**

.

.

**Makasih juga buat teman-teman yang mau review dan kasih saran di Chap 1 kemarin. Ame sangat menghargai review kalian semua ^^. Karena kemarin ada yang bilang FFnya terlalu pendek jadi Chap 2 sengaja Ame panjangin sedikit.**

**Maafkan Ame kalau di Chap 2 FF ini tidak memuaskan kalian. Ame sempat kehilangan feel untuk FF ini dan untuk cari feelnya lagi benar-benar sangat susah. Jadi, beginilah jadinya...**

**Yah, mudah-mudahan saja tidak membuat kalian kecewa.**

.

.

**Kalau ingin review untuk kasih saran silahkan, kritik juga silahkan. Tapi, mohon pakai tata bahasa yang sopan ya. ^^**

.

.

**Oh iya, mau ngiklan dikit.**

**Bagi yang suka FF fantasi, jangan lupa baca FF "****Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami"**** di akun AmelRizu ini juga ya, authornya 'Rizuchan14'. Pairingnya Hunhan juga, ceritanya juga seru ^^**

.

.

**Sekilas balasan review kalian dari Ame:**

**#Chan-wifey, #Elfanna19 : **makasih ^^

**#HunhanCherry1220 : **Ini sudah sedikit Ame panjangin. Makasih ya Hanna atas kritikannya ^^ sangat membantu.

**#lisnana1, #ruixi, #deerco, #Guest, #Lintang40400322, #luluhannie, #selly yu, # , #imeyyteukmin, #hunhanexo : **ini sudah lanjut, mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan. Kalau mengecewakan maafkan Ame ya .

**#oh hyunri : **iya ini cerita flashback. Bingung ya? hehe... iya ini juga sudah diusahakan buat lanjut. Tapi berhubung kemarin ada masalah dengan modemnya jadi lama deh updatenya. Mudah-mudah Chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya. makasi ^^

**#Syuku : **ini udah di usahakan buat cepet ^^ maaf ya kalau ternyata cepetnya nggak seperti yang diharapkan. Makasih sarannya ^^

**#rizuchan14 :** iya kaka, ini udah cepet. Makasih saran-sarannya.

**#Say. You : **bisa dikatakan seperti itu ^^. Wah, kalau itu Ame nggak bisa kasih tau alasannya. Tunggu saja saat tayangnya, nanti tahu sendiri. Hmm... nggak tahu juga ya, soalnya masih galau secara Ame belum pernah bikin rate m sih. Dilihat saja ya, kalau imanku kuat mungkin bakalan jadi rate m, kalo nggak mungkin akan sedikit menyenggol rate m dikit atau tetap rate T. Hehe,,,, makasih ^^

.

.

Pai~ pai~


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love**

.

Author: "Ame95"

.

Cast:

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun a.k.a Wu Sehun

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

DO. Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

.

Slight Cast:

Gongchan

.

Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu atau mungkin akan tetap seperti ini.)

.

**Ide 100% murni dari pemikiran sendiri, FF ini hanya milik Ame saja. Maaf kalau judul terlalu umum.**

.

**Alur ceritanya sudah sangat umum. Jadi, kalau tidak suka sebaiknya 'Close' saja. Mohon hargai usaha 'Ame' dalam berkarya. 'Ame' juga masih baru dalam dunia FF jadi mohon dimaklumkan. Terimakasih,**

.

.

"_Kaulah cinta pertama yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan."_

.

.

_Dengan cepat Luhan menutup pintu itu dan berlari menuju ruang tengah tanpa memperdulikan sendal yang dipakainya itu cukup licin. Namun, naas! saat Luhan tepat berada didepan kamar Sehun, kakinya malah tergelicir dan membuatnya terjungkir kebelakang._

_"Kyaaaa~" pekik Luhan sambil menutup matanya._

_-HAP(?)-_

_Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan reflek langsung menangkap Luhan. Merasa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya Luhan membuka matanya_

_-Deg-_

_Jantung Luhan berdebar begitu cepat dan tidak beraturan saat matanya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat yang selalu memberikan tatapan tajam dan dingin sedang menatapnya dalam diam._

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka. Seakan terhipnotis, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang terlihat ingin memecahkan keheningan itu. Mereka terus terdiam dengan posisi Luhan yang masih didalam pelukan Sehun.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku jadi begini? Apa aku punya kelainan jantung? Ah~ tidak mungkin.' batin Luhan bingung dengan debaran yang dirasakannya.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan sedikit melebarkan matanya saat menyadari posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang terlalu... Intim?! –entahlah-.

"Se-Sehun-ah, k-kau sudah bisa m-melepas pelukannya." Ucap Luhan gugup dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum ia melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Mungkin namja itu juga kaget dengan posisi mereka tadi, hanya karena wajahnya yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi membuat dia terlihat biasa saja dimata Luhan.

Menyadari Sehun akan pergi, Luhan reflek memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun dan membuat namja itu otomatis terhenti dari langkahnya. Dengan wajah datar yang selalu menempel diwajahnya, Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah."

"..."

Hening,

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sehun. Namja itu hanya diam menatap Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan.

"..."

"Sehun-ah.. hey..." panggil Luhan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

Sehun sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat menyadari jarak telapak tangan Luhan begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Menyadari pergerakan Sehun, Luhan menghentikan kegiatan melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak merespon ucapan terimakasihku?"

"Apa perlu?!" jawab Sehun malas dan berjalan menuju keruang tengah.

"Ya! apa kau tidak tahu tentang tata krama, eoh? Apa appa dan eommamu tidak pernah mengajarkan tentang tata krama pada anak mereka?" pekik Luhan yang mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget dan hampir menabrak namja itu. Luhan mundur satu langkah kebelakang saat Sehun membalikkan badan untuk menatapnya.

"Diam dan kerjakan tugasmu! Kalau kau masih berisik, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu keluar dari sini." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Sedangkan Luhan, yeoja itu memasang tampang syoknya memandang Sehun. Bagaimana pun ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang selama ini dia dengar dari seorang Wu Sehun. Tapi, sayangnya bukan kata-kata manis yang dia dengar tapi malah semacam ancaman atau pengusiran?! Entahlah, mungkin bisa dikatakan kedua-duanya.

"Ck! Dasar tuan muda tidak punya sopan santun. Memangnya aku seberisik apa sih? perasaan aku hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat saja. Apa itu bisa dibilang berisik? Ish, kalau tahu akan seperti ini, sebaiknya tadi aku tidak usah berterimakasih padanya." Gerutu Luhan sambil memincingkan matanya menatap Sehun yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa tunggal berwarna merah.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Luhan selalu diantarkan dongsaeng tercintanya(?) –Jongin- untuk kesekolah. Saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Baru saja Luhan turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"LUHAN! LUHAN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Luhan dan Jongin mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada asal suara. Ternyata itu suara kedua sahabatnya -Baekhyun- yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

-Ctak-

"Awww...appo Kyung~" rintih Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru mendapat morning kiss dari tangan cantik Kyungsoo. *poor Baekhyun.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Baek. Kau tak malu diperhatikan anak-anak yang lain?" omel Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua temannya, terutama Baekhyun. Yeoja itu memang terkadang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo yang lebih berpikiran dewasa jadi terlihat seperti umma Baekhyun jika sedang mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Mereka siapa noona?" tanya Jongin.

"Mereka teman-temanku yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu." Jawab Luhan. Jongin membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk-angguk lalu menatap kembali kedua yeoja yang sudah hampir sampai ditempat mereka.

"Luhannie~ Kyungie menyiksaku, hiks." rengek Baekhyun manja, yang langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Luhan meminta perlindungan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Kau berlebihan nona Byun!"

"Kau terlihat seperti umma Baekkie saja Kyung. Kkkk~" Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh yang mendapat dengusan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Memangnya aku setua itu eoh?" Gerutu Kyungso.

"Lu, Dia siapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Jongin yang berada disampingnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo reflek memandang kearah pandang Baekhyun.

"Oh~ kenalkan ini Jongin, dongsaengku."

Jongin melepas helmnya dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Kim Jongin"

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjabat tangan Jongin. "Wah, dongsaengmu tampan juga ya, Lu." Baekhyun tersenyum –terpesona- melihat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Luhan berdecih mendengar pujian Baekhyun, ia yakin saat ini Jongin pasti sedang besar kepala mendengar pujian dari Baekhyun. Secara Jongin kan namja narsis.

Jongin menatap Luhan seakan berkata 'Apa aku bilang, aku tampan bukan?'

Luhan yang mengerti tatapan Jongin, membalas tatapan namja itu 'Cih, jangan terlalu percaya diri pesek! Temanku saja yang sedang rabun.'

Jongin terkekeh pelan seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Luhan padanya. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah Jongin lalu bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?"

"Ah~ aniya noona. Aku hanya sedang terpesona saja dengan kecantikanmu. Aku tidak menyangka Luhan noona punya teman yang cantik-cantik." Gombal Jongin membuat Baekhyun merona mendengarnya.

Luhan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar gombalan si raja gombal –Jongin-. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berdecih mendengar gombalan Jongin. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia menjadi tidak suka pada namja itu. Ia merasa Jongin adalah namja playboy yang suka menggombal kesana kemari dan harus ia hindari.

Saat Baekhyun sudah melepas genggamannya pada Jongin. Dengan malas Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo datar tapi sukses membuat seorang raja gombal kita merasa sesuatu yang aneh sedang berdebar tidak karuan didalam sana.

"Ki-Kim Jongin." ucap Jongin tergagap.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyadari perubahan pada dongsaeng tercintanya. Apalagi saat ini Jongin tidak berkedip sedikit pun menatap Kyungsoo yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mulai risih karena genggaman tangannya tidak juga dilepas oleh Jongin.

"Permisi tuan Kim, apa bisa kau lepaskan genggaman tangannya? Kurasa perkenalan kita sudah selesai." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap dua makluk itu dengan tatapan bingung. Jongin langsung melepas genggamannya dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe~ mianhae noona."

"Hmm," gumam Kyungsoo. 'Bocah tidak sopan!' Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kkamjong, apa kau berniat bolos hari ini?" ucap Luhan.

"Maksud noona?"

Luhan menunjuk jam tangannya. Jongin yang sadar langsung memakai helmnya. "Ah~ ne. Noona-noona yang cantik, saya berangkat sekolah dulu ne." pamit Jongin.

"Ne~ semangat ne Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Luhan.

"Hmm.." Kyungsoo hanya berdehem menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

Jongin lalu menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Luhan dan kedua temannya.

"Kajja, sebaiknya kita juga harus segera masuk kekelas." ucap Luhan yang langsung menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah mereka.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Terdengar seluruh kelas sudah ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang bersyukur akan datangnya jam istirahat yang membebaskan mereka dari rumitnya pelajaran saat itu. Termasuk Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menahan lapar, langsung menarik Kyungsoo kemeja Luhan untuk mengajak mereka ke kantin.

"Lu, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Baekhyun yang sudah menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"Kalian duluan saja kesana. Aku mau keperpustakaan." Luhan menganggkat buku yang sedang dipeganggnya.

"Apa mau kita temani?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, gwenchana. Aku tidak mau menyiksa cacing-cacing kelaparan yang ada diperut Baekhyun."

"Ish, kau pikir aku anak cacingan eoh?" protes Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukannya memang begitu nona Byun?" ejek Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu dikantin ya. Ayo Baek," Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas.

"Jangan lama-lama." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Ne, ne..." jawab Luhan.

Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang(?) dari dalam kelas. Luhan yang ingin keluar kelas menoleh sebentar pada bangku Sehun yang kosong sedari tadi dan membuatnya sedikit –banyak- penasaran kemana anak itu sekarang.

'Kemana dia? kenapa hanya ada tasnya saja disini?' batin Luhan.

"Kau sedang lihat apa Lu?" tanya Gongchan yang sedang duduk dibangkunya. Bisa dikatakan sekitar dua bangku didepan bangku Sehun.

"Eoh?" Luhan menatap Gongchan. "Ah~ aniya." Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Gongchan –salah satu fans Luhan- langsung senyam-senyum tidak jelas setelah melihat senyum manis Luhan. Betapa bahagianya dia saat ini karena bisa mendapat senyum manis itu hanya untuknya saja. Ini benar-benar moment berharga dan tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. *Lebay -_-

'Aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada Baro, pasti anak itu akan iri padaku. Hehe~' batin Gongchan yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

Luhan yang sudah berada didepan pintu kelas, menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menatap Gongchan. Luhan menjadi bingung dan ragu memanggil namja itu saat ia melihat sikap aneh –Senyam-senyum sendiri- Gongchan.

'Dia kenapa? Bukannya tadi dia baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia jadi begitu?' batin Luhan bingung yang tidak menyadari kalau dialah pelaku utama yang membuat namja itu seperti itu.

Menyadari ada orang yang sedang menatapnya. Gongchan melirik kearah depan pintu dan mendapatkan Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak dia mengerti.

"W-waeyo Lu?"

"K-kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Eh?" Gongchan heran dengan pertanyaan yang Luhan tanyakan.

Melihat wajah bingung Gongchan Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak. "Hehe, abaikan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Oh iya, apa kau tahu Sehun ada dimana? Kenapa dari jam pertama sampai istirahat dia tidak ada dibangkunya?"

"Hm? E-entahlah. Tadi pagi kalau tidak salah, waktu aku akan kekantin bersama Baro dan melewati kelas, aku melihatnya sedang duduk dibangkunya. Tapi setelah aku kembali dari kantin dan masuk kedalam kelas, aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi sampai sekarang. Memangnya ada apa Lu, kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Ah~ Aniya, aku hanya tanya saja. Gomawo ne Gongchan-ah." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Gongchan yang ingin pingsan saat itu juga karena baru beberapa detik berlalu ia sudah mendapat senyum manis Luhan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. -_-"

.

.

Entah kenapa pikiran Luhan terus tertuju pada Sehun. ia sedikit merasa khawatir pada namja bermarga Wu itu. pikirannya yang tidak fokus membuat ia tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama Sehun saat mrs. Choi –penjaga perpustakaan- menanyakan atas nama siapa buku yang ingin dia kembalikan.

Awalnya mrs. Choi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana bisa wajah imut dan cantik seperti itu mempunyai nama seperti seorang namja? Tapi setelah ia melihat nametag diseragam Luhan ia tersenyum seolah mengerti keadaan Luhan saat itu.

"Kau yakin kalau namamu Sehun?"

"Eh?" Luhan yang tersadar mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran dengan ucapan mrs. Choi. "Ma-maksud mrs?"

"Tadi kau menyebutkan nama Sehun sebagai pengembali buku ini. Jadi kau yakin kalau namamu Sehun? kau tahu kan pihak perpustakaan tidak mengijinkan perwakilan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam?"

"Eh? Apa tadi aku menyebut nama Sehun? Ah~ mianhe mrs. Maksud saya atas nama Kim Luhan mrs," Luhan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Tidak masalah. Bertengkar dengan kekasih memang sering membuat pikiran kadang tidak fokus." Ucap mrs. Choi yang sedang mencari kartu perpustakaan siswa-siswi yang meminjam buku diperpustakaan.

Mrs. Choi tersenyum pada Luhan dan menyerahkan kartu perpustakaan milik Luhan. "Sebaiknya segeralah berbaikan dengannya atau bicarakan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin."

"N-ne.. hehe.. gamsahabnida mrs." Luhan hanya bisa tertawa hambar menanggapi ucapan mrs. Choi. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

~Luhan Pov~

Aish, kenapa aku jadi tidak fokus seperti ini? aah~ aku sangat malu pada mrs Choi. Ini gara-gara Sehun. kemana sih anak itu? kenapa dia membuatku jadi khawatir begini? Ck! Apa aku coba kekelas lagi saja ya? mungkin dia sudah ada dikelas. Ya, sepertinya lebih baik begitu dari pada aku kepikiran dia terus.

Saat aku sudah sampai didalam kelas, aku tidak melihat Sehun disana bahkan tasnya yang tadi masih ada diatas bangku juga sudah hilang. Apa dia barusan habis kekelas?

"Luhan-ah! Apa kau masih mencari Sehun?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada asal suara yang memanggilku tadi. Ternyata itu Gongchan, syukurlah sepertinya dia sudah kembali normal.

"Ne, apa kau barusan melihatnya?"

"Ne, dia baru saja dari dari sini, tapi setelah itu dia keluar membawa tasnya. Kelihatanya dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"Ah, gomawo ne." ucapku langsung pergi menuju tempar parkir.

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat parkir. Ah~ sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak padaku hari ini. Baru saja Sehun menempelkan tangannya pada pintu mobil, aku sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Dengan wajah datar yang pucat dan semakin pucat itu, ia menatapku dalam diam.

Aku langsung memegang keningnya yang ternyata sudah sangat panas. Keringatnya juga semakin banyak bercucuran membasahi separuh seragamnya. "Omo! Sehun-ah kau sakit? Kau panas sekali. Sini biar aku saja yang menyetir."

Ku rebut kunci mobil ditangannya dan langsung masuk duduk di tempat pengemudi. Ku lirik dia tidak protes dan sudah duduk disampingku lalu menutup matanya. Huft, untung saja aku datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak bisa berbahaya dia mengemudi dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah...apa bisa aku membawa mobil ini dan Sehun sampai dengan selamat?! Aku kan masih belum berani membawa mobil dijalan raya! Ish, Luhan babo... kenapa kau melupakan hal itu?.

Tidak mungkin aku menyuruh Sehun yang menyetir. Kalau begitu buat apa gunanya aku datang?! Tapi... aku tidak berani! (v) bagaimana kalau aku sampai menabrak mobil yang lain? Atau aku melanggar peraturan lalu lintas?

Tidak.. tidak... aku harus berani. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, oke. Tenang Luhan, tenang... kau pasti bisa. Ya... Fighting Luhan... Fightiiing..

~Luhan pov end~

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Sehun. Luhan yang bisa dikatakan sedang membopong Sehun membawa namja itu masuk kedalam kamarnya –Sehun-. Luhan yang sudah membantu Sehun untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa kamar itu.

Sehun yang merasa sedang diperhatikan, perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapat manik mata Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan... bersalah(?)

"Wae?" tanya Sehun datar dan menutup kembali matanya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna." Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menunduk.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah.." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah memelas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tingkah Luhan. 'Shit! kenapa bibir itu terlihat sangat menarik dan... menggoda?!' batin Sehun.

Sehun yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang lalu berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek menggodanya –menurut Sehun-. ia tidak ingin terus terjerumus dengan pikiran nistanya dan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak pada yeoja disampingnya. Bagaimana pun dia masih memiliki moral dalam hidup dan tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang tidak memiliki ikatan apa-apa dengan dirinya.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik seperti itu dari pada kau harus merusak mobilku."

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka. Sehun sesekali melirik kearah Luhan yang terlihat sedang melamun. Dalam hati Sehun sedang menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan Luhan. Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan? Atau dia sedang merenungi kesalahannya?

Sepertinya untuk pertanyaan pertama itu tidak mungkin. Setau dia, Luhan bukanlah yeoja yang gampang tersinggung. Buktinya saja selama ini setiap dia berkata hmm.. kasar?!... pada yeoja itu, yeoja itu biasa-biasa saja. Jadi, apa dia sedang merenungi kesalahannya? Segitu bersalahkah dia kar'na hal sepele tadi?

Tunggu sejak kapan Sehun peduli dengan orang lain? Bukannya dia selalu cuek dengan sekitarnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus repot-repot memikirkan Luhan?

"Sehun-ah, apa kau mau ku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin? Badanmu panas sekali. Aku takut kau sampai kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sehun cuek dan menutup matanya.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hm,"

"Jangan-jangan... apa kau takut pada dokter?"

Skakmat! Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'bagaimana yeoja ini bisa tau?'. Melihat tatapan kaget Sehun, Luhan terkekeh menang. Ia tidak menyangka dari pertanyaan asal-asalannya ternyata akan memberikan respon mengagetkan seperti ini. haha~ akhirnya dia bisa membuka sedikit ekspresi diwajah datar itu.

"Haha~ aku tidak menyangka tuan muda Wu yang sangat ditakuti disekolah dan dingin ini ternyata takut dengan seorang... dokter?! Daebbak..." Luhan menggeleng-geleng menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

Sehun yang merasa malu karena salah satu aibnya diketahui orang lain –Luhan- mendatarkan kembali wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin dan sangat menusuk. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan marah jika merasa harga dirinya sedang dipermalukan seperti ini?!

Menyadari tatapan dingin dan menusuk itu, Luhan menghentikan kegiatan tertawanya. Bagaimana pun sekarang Sehun sedang sakit, tidak seharusnya dia terus menggoda namja dingin itu.

"Arraseo, Arraseo... Terserah kau saja. Istirahatlah, akan ku ambilkan kompres untukmu." Luhan berdiri dan menuju pintu.

Saat ia sudah memengang ganggang pintu, ia menoleh pada Sehun. "Oh iya, ku sarankan kau ganti dulu bajumu sebelum istirahat." Ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Coba kau hubungi lagi, Baek."

"Hmm," Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengutak-atik ponselnya lagi.

"Ish, kemana sih anak itu? pergi-pergi tidak kasih kabar. Tasnya juga ditinggal begitu saja dikelas. Ck, awas saja anak itu kalau sampai ketemu." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah Kyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. kau jadi terlihat seperti umma kami saja." ucap Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang dari tadi mengomel seperti umma-umma. Ckckck -_-

-Ctak-

"Memangnya aku setua itu eoh sampai kau bilang umma?!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. Ya... kau ingin membuat otak encerku ini rusak eoh?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gomawo sudah mau baca FF abal-abal ini**

**Maafkan updatenya lama sekali. Semoga saja nggak mengecewakan. Maafkan kalau FFnya makin lama makin membosankan ne.. (-_-)**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah mau review. Aku menghargai review kalian semua.**

**Buat yang mau review di Chapter ini, ditunggu reviewnya. Kalau ingin mengkritik silahkan, tapi mohon pakai tata bahasa yang sopan ya. makasih (^.^)**

.

.

**Balasan Review:**

**#****kristin. exofashion****:**

"Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya ^^.**"**

**#****Say. You:**

"Hehe... maybe ^^, kalau aku kasih tahu sekarang kan nggak jadi penasaran. Aku juga sama sih, ngebayanginnya persis dengan punyanya Do Min Joon. Jadi kita sehati... hehe... ciiiee... ini udah lanjut.. maaf, kalau updatenya lama sampe jamuran.**"**

**#ekf. faridah. 004:**

"Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih semangatnya ^^**"**

**#hunhanexo:**

"hmm, inikan gendrenya udah angst, jadi udah tau donk akhirnya gimana? Hehehe. Ini udah aku panjangin. ^^. Makasih ne reviewnya.**"**

**#hellodion:**

"Makasih ^^. Makasih juga reviewnya**"**

**#SeenaPark:**

"Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**"**

**#HunhanCherry1220:**

"Itu isyarat buat Luhan Chingu.. hmm... kalo itu coba tebak kira-kira siapa dicari? Hehe.. makasih reviewnya**"**

**#himekaruLi:**

"Salam kenal juga.. iya chap ini masih flashback. Inti cerita dari ff ini 90% dari cerita flashback, jadi kalo flashbacknya udah selesai berarti ffnya udah mendekati end. Tungguin aja tulisan 'flashback end', kalo udah ada tulisan itu berarti alurnya udah maju kemasa sekarang. Hehehe... bingung ya sama penjelasanku? #kedip-kedip :-p akan Ame usahakan biar pembaca nggak bingung. Makasih reviewnya ^^**"**

**#Guest:**

"Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya... tebak siapa yang dicari?**"**

**#doremifaseul:**

"Tenang aja, konflik sebenarnya bukan karena perjodohan kok. hehe... makasih reviewnya..**"**

#**iyagimagine**:

"Makasih reviewnya ^^.**"**

#**joldyck****:**

"Mau ditangkep juga sama Sehun? hehe~... itu foto keluarganya Sehun. hmm... boleh kalu mau. Hehe~... Makasih ya reviewnya**"**

**#****dwi. yuliani. 562****:**

"Luhan gege emang serba bisa. Bisa jadi cowok –cakep-, bisa juga jadi cewek –imut- hehe... makanya dia jadi salah satu biasku. Hehe... :-p yah... kalo gitu Ame juga mau.. wah saingan makin banyak nih. Hehe... makasih reviewnya ^.^**"**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**ChanhyunPark****Elfanna19**** || HunhanCherry1220 || Kaisoo Daughter || ****Neiraakim**** || SeenaPark || Urushibhara Puterrizme || akusayangluhan || cacaunyu7 || cils || ****daristaeby**** || doremifaseul || fxjnriw || himekaruLi || ****joldyck**** || || lisnana1 || minbyuliee || ohluhannie || Say. You || xiu. hana || ****Happybacon****Oh SeRa Land****byunhyeonkkaeb**** || midsummernight99 || ****novira**** || ruixi**


End file.
